starfishmanifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Legal Issues and Editing Notes
Opening thoughts It is perhaps best to start with Wolfgang Simson himself, original author of the Manifesto, with his view on legal issues and editing of the Manifesto: ;Open source This is also why I have decided not to publish this book the conventional way – buy it, read it, shelf it - but use it as an invitation to join an apostolic-prophetic “open source project.” In closed source projects, individuals hold their cards close to their chests, and personally speak a final and seminal word on an issue. What you get is a snapshot out of a film, a limited book, a personal opinion. You take it, you leave it. In the software world, we speak of open source projects if a core of software developers give deliberate access to the programming code (which would be a holy cow for closed source projects because it would mean to lay the cards open on the table) and ask gifted individuals to participate in a constant upgrading of the program. Linux, Thunderbird, Firefox and others are some expressions of this. What you get is a network node, an entry point to join the definitely most exciting adventure this planet has for us humans: participating in how the Great Commission comes to its final conclusion. My goal is to develop a constantly evolving apostolic and prophetic knowledge base, where not only I, but many can participate, and, by their own contribution, can help evolve and fine-tune systems and patterns for the current apostolic advances on the planet. This is the engine, the operating system of “The Starfish Partnership.” Working with the analogy of the stunning multiplication ability of the starfish, one of God’s most amazing creatures, the internet-based hub for this is www.thestarfishproject.net, the idea being a nexus, supporting and connecting a global shared value process, where people from all over the world can engage in missions based on vision, values, and friendship. There you will find an expanded and constantly updated version of the material of this book, other books, harvest-related tools, developed concepts of apostolic architecture, prophetic briefs, ideas, research, stories, links, and new resources that relate to the apostolic quest of today. 'Retrieved from Your question determines the answers' ;Legal Issues Wolfgang Simson states that the intention of the Manifesto was always that it be a work in progress and 'open source'. For that reason the Manifesto that formed the basis for the first build of the wiki was previously published in 2006 online as "version 0.8" to demonstrate that, like software, it would be constantly updated and improved As such, the material in the Manifesto is free for use and editing by anyone. That is, of course, unless the text is used to misrepresent the intention of the Starfish Project. ;Editing the Wiki Any person is free to edit the wiki where and when they wish. Of course, vandalism and abusive text will be edited out. It is also hoped that the original text of the Manifesto will maintain its integrity, and it will be in the fleshing out of the matters originally raised that the Manifesto will, like a starfish, spread out and develop outwards.